jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Killer Queen
|título = Killer Queen |Japonés = キラークイーン |Romaji = Kirā Kuīn |Nombre alternativo= Deadly Queen |Usuario = Yoshikage Kira |Aparición = Diamond is Unbreakable |Primera aparición manga = Capitulo 345: Yoshikage Kira solo quiere una vida tranquila (4) |Anime = Episodio 95: Yoshikage Kira solo quiere una vida tranquila, Parte 1 |Referencia = Killer Queen (canción de Queen |Estadisticas = Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: B Rango: D Durabilidad: B Precisión: B Potencial de desarrollo: A }} , es el Stand de Yoshikage Kira, antagonista principal de la cuarta parte del manga, titulada Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira despertó su Stand cuando fue apuñalado con la Flecha de Piedra. Apariencia Killer Queen es un Stand con forma humanoide que tiene una estatura similar y contextura física idéntica a la de su portador con la ligera diferencia que es más musculoso y su piel excepto sus ojos, es de un solo color rosa predominante. La superficie de su cabeza es plana, con dos puntas filosas triangulares que asemejan a las orejas de un gato a ambos lados de su cabeza y ojos de apariencia felina con la pupila vertical de un color amarillento y esclerótica roja. Tiene un par de guantes ajustados en las manos de apariencia similar compuestos por un juego de formas de cuero que llegan hasta sus antebrazos y sus pulgares están cubiertos por bandas de color blanco. Estos mismos patrones están presentes a la altura de sus pies cubriéndolos casi en su totalidad salvo por la punta y algunos patrones visibles. Sus hombros, el cinturón, un taparabos con una placa que le cubre los genitales, la parte posterior de los brazos, la parte superior de sus pies, la superficie de los guantes y los talones, están decorados con un emblema de un cráneo con orejas similares y diversos motivos ornamentales complementarios para su decoración. Posteriormente, el espacio situado en su abdomen le sirve para esconder cualquier cosa que le sea de utilidad, incluyendo otros stands como pasa con luego con Stray Cat. Personalidad La segunda bomba autónoma de Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack, puede decir expresiones tales como Mírame a su objetivo antes de hacerlo estallar. Se demuestra que Kira puede comunicarse por medio de su Stand, como lo hace con Rohan Kishibe cuando activa su tercera bomba, Bites the Dust. Entre otras cualidades, este Stand no ha demostrado tener otro tipo de conciencia propia. Habilidades Killer Queen se caracteriza por ser un stand con un alcance corto/medio de distancia, con un poder ofensivo considerable y una velocidad a la par de stands de su misma clase como por ejemplo Star Platinum. La habilidad que hace especialmente peligroso a este Stand es la capacidad de insertar hasta tres diferentes tipos de bombas en el cuerpo las cuales cuando explotan son capaces de consumir por completo a los objetivos a destruir. La principal especialidad de las explosiones es que estas no dejan ninguna clase de evidencia, como tampoco producen sonido alguno además que las mismas no son capaces de afectar a más de un objetivo ni tampoco pueden ser vistas por personas que no usen stands. El único defecto es que solamente puede accionar un único tipo de bomba de las tres clases que se listan a continuación. 'Primera Bomba: Transmutación a explosivos' Killer Queen usando una moneda como bomba para herir de muerte a [[Shigekiyo Yangu|Shigechi.|thumb]] Con sus manos, Killer Queen convierte cualquier cosa que toque en una bomba; puede ser una moneda, la perilla de una puerta o incluso una persona viva. Killer Queen solo puede convertir un objetivo a la vez en bomba, pero puede usarla siempre y cuando el objeto no se vea perjudicado por las detonaciones causadas por Killer Queen. Si Killer Queen carga un nuevo objeto con su poder, el objeto anteriormente cargado no podrá ser detonado a menos que sea recargado. Para provocar la explosión, Killer Queen simplemente pulsa su pulgar sobre su mano cerrada como si estuviera pulsando el botón de algún detonador. Impulsada por el deseo de Kira de no dejar evidencia alguna de sus asesinatos, la explosión no deja ninguna evidencia física y el objetivo a explotar desaparece completamente sin dejar ningún rastro de su existencia, eso incluye su vestuario, sus pertenencias y el cuerpo de la víctima. Sin embargo se ha demostrado que es posible sobrevivir a la explosión. Además la detonación no afecta ninguna superficie como paredes sólidas, puertas o pisos. La explosión no puede ser oída por aquellos que no hayan sido perjudicados por los poderes de Killer Queen, pero puede ser vista o sentida por aquellos que se encuentren dentro de su rango de acción desapareciendo todo rastro de la misma en segundos. Sin embargo, como ocurre con una explosión real, estas explosiones necesitan oxigeno y si la bomba es detonada en un ambiente sin oxigeno, esta no estallará. 'Segunda Bomba: Sheer Heart Attack' |Nombre alternativo= Heart Attack |Primera aparición manga= Capítulo 344: Sheer Heart Attack (1) |Anime= Episodio 22: Yoshikage Kira sólo quiere una vida normal |Referencia= Sheer Heart Attack (Canción y Album de Queen) |Estadisticas= Poder Destructivo: A Velocidad: C Alcance:A Durabilidad: A Precisión: E Potencial de Desarrollo: A }} Segunda Bomba: es la segunda bomba autónoma de Killer Queen la cual se resguarda en su mano izquierda. Tiene la forma de una perilla removible en la punta con placas a ambos lados, orugas similares a las de un tanque en su parte inferior y una calavera similar a la que tiene Killer Queen en la superficie de su cuerpo con una nariz picuda, una mandíbula articulada y una daga apuntando hacia abajo en medio de su cabeza. Sheer Heart Attack puede seguir a sus objetivos mediante el calor corporal. El punto fuerte de Sheer Heart Attack reside en que las explosiones son más poderosas entre mayor sea el calor corporal emitido por el objetivo a destruir sin embargo, si hay otra fuente de calor cercana, Sheer Heart Attack se dirigirá a la fuente más próxima posible. Sheer Heart Attack no puede ser destruido ni por las explosiones que ocasiona ni por otra fuerza externa, siendo capaz inclusive de resistir los golpes de Star Platinum. No obstante puede ser perjudicado por los poderes de otros stands. Al ser un Stand autónomo, este no actúa con el objetivo de atacar a los enemigos predispuestos actuando instintivamente acorde a como está programado y más importante, Kira debe de recuperar a Sheer Heart Attack si lo quiere volver a usar ya que forma parte de su Stand por lo que cualquier efecto que sufra Sheer Heart Attack, afectará a Kira. 'Tercera Bomba: Killer Queen Bites the Dust' thumb|Killer Queen en miniatura emergiendo del interior de [[Hayato Kawajiri|Hayato]] , o simplemente, Bites the Dust, nace después de que Kira sea apuñalado por segunda vez con la Flecha de Piedra por su padre Yoshihiro como producto del deseo de mantener en secreto su identidad. La bomba se manifiesta como una versión miniaturizada de Killer Queen la cual se planta dentro del cuerpo del objetivo. Esta bomba se activa en contra de la voluntad de Kira debido a su condición de autonomía. thumb|left||Kira viaja en el tiempo cuando usa la habilidad Bites the Dust. La función de esta bomba autónoma es estallar en el momento en que se active por medio de una palabra en específico que funcione como el detonador. En este caso, si alguien cuestiona a Hayato sobre Kira o Hayato mismo trata de desvelar su identidad, la bomba matará a la víctima al estallar plantándose en el ojo del objetivo matándolo con una explosión que lo consume desde el interior; así mismo esta explosión puede también afectar a múltiples individuos. Una vez ocurrida la detonación, la bomba crea un retroceso en el tiempo de una hora o un día al momento previo de que esta explote, ya que cuando Kira asesinó a Hayato y luego plantó la bomba en él, este volvió a la vida sin ninguna consecuencia. Kira no es informado sobre a quien mató su bomba ni está consciente de cada salto temporal. La bomba solo trabaja con personas no usuarias de Stands y la persona a la que le fue puesta la bomba, es plenamente consciente de lo que sucede en todo momento antes de la hora de detonación programada. El salto temporal ocasiona que todo lo que ocurra en el espacio grabado se repita de nuevo, aún si se trata de evitar que la detonación programada ocurra, esta sucederá inevitablemente. De tal modo que si la víctima no interroga a Hayato en esta ocasión irremediablemente morirá ya que estaba grabado en el salto temporal. Solamente Kira puede influenciar en los acontecimientos ocurridos en este salto temporal tan solo con desactivar a Bites the Dust y llamar a Killer Queen a su lado otra vez ya que al colocar la bomba, Kira queda completamente indefenso al quedar desprotegido sin su Stand. Como parte fundamental para que la bomba funcione es necesario que el individuo al que se le colocara la bomba esté con vida para activar el detonador. Bites the Dust no lastimará al individuo durante la explosión ni permitirá que el huésped sea atacado de ninguna forma ya que cuando Hayato intenta suicidarse cortándose la garganta con un cuchillo, el Killer Queen en miniatura que representa la bomba evitó que ocurriera ya que Hayato quería evitar la muerte de todos los afectados por la detonación. Aparentemente la bomba puede resucitar a la persona que haya estado muerta y a quien se le pusiera la bomba ya que se ve como Hayato está ileso después de que Kira lo asesinara en la bañera implicando que el tiempo fue rebobinado a un punto en el que Hayato no estaba muerto ya que aún no estaba destinado a tener ese destino. Si Kira desea usar a Killer Queen, la bomba debe ser anulada para que el Stand vuelva a su portador ya que Kira no puede usar más de una clase de bomba. Y lo más importante, para evitar que Bites the Dust lleve a cabo el asesinato del individuo, Kira debe de invocar de nuevo a Killer Queen antes de la hora asignada a la detonación. Hayato también descubre que esta bomba solamente funciona con personas no usuarias de Stands ya que Kira sólo puede usar la bomba con alguien a quien desee mantener callado sobre su identidad a toda costa.Capítulo 436: El Invencible Crazy D 'Cuarta Bomba: Stray Cat' Kira transporta a Stray Cat en el abdomen de Killer Queen. Cuando la bomba primaria de Killer Queen carga las burbujas de aire solidificado de Stray Cat, Kira puede crear burbujas de aire explosivas invisibles ( ). Pese a que Kira no puede ver los proyectiles, con el uso de matemáticas simples, puede determinar la trayectoria y el punto de impacto de las burbujas explosivas. 'Galería' 'Curiosidades' *Se cree que Araki usó algunos párrafos de la letra de la canción Killer Queen al momento de inventarse los poderes del Stand por la línea She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime en adición su apariencia puede ser una referencia al fragmento playful as a pussycat. *Araki afirma que Killer Queen es su Stand favorito y es el que más disfruta dibujar. Nota del autor (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 'Referencias' Categoría:Stands parte IV